


is it a sex thing?

by mercibeaucul



Series: dorks in love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: Victor loves Yuuri, and he will give him anything he asks for. Even his babies.





	is it a sex thing?

Yuuri just can't help it, really. He thinks it might have begun when he first saw Victor perform _On Love: Eros_ back in Hasetsu. _It's enough to make even me, a man, pregnant!_ A ridiculous, momentary thought that had left him burning with embarrassment. But it had lit a spark somewhere deep within him.

Or maybe it had been something that had been stoked when he was a curious teenager and he found himself combing through fan fiction sites. Yuuri had spent what was probably an embarrassing amount of time reading explicit slash fiction, and he had even written some unfortunate self-insert RPF about Victor. Luckily, he had never used his real name on any of his creations. Still, Victor had an annoying habit of dredging up the embarrassing evidence of his past. More than once he’s stumbled upon his parents showing Victor baby pictures and old videos of his clumsy skating programs. And even though he had hidden the t-shirt with Victor’s face on it in the depths of his drawers, Yuuri had walked in on Victor wearing it one morning, the too-small and threadbare shirt riding up on his torso. Even now, he can recall the moment when the stash of posters was discovered. Yuuri was mortified, but Victor had been flattered and thought it was cute. In fact, he had even been a little turned on when he imagined all the nights that Yuuri had spent in his room, staring up at Victor's face and jerking himself off. He shudders now, thinking of the way Victor had coaxed out the truth from him, hand on his cock, lips against his ear. " _Tell me, Yuuri, what did you used to think about when you were all alone in your room, surrounded by pictures of me?_ "

It certainly wasn't this. For one thing, this was real. Yuuri had the _real_ Victor Nikiforov, not the glossy two-dimensional version who flashed a pretty smile for the camera. He had the real one, who was currently pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s asshole. The one with a light smattering of freckles over his nose in the summer, the one who loved Yuuri wholly and unconditionally, the one who snored some nights, the one who was sometimes too blunt, too impatient, too—"Oh, fuck, _Vitya_ " Yuuri moans. _What is he doing with his tongue?_

Even as an adult, Yuuri had fantasized about Victor countless times, in all sorts of positions, and in very creative scenarios. He imagined how they would meet—maybe Victor would be enchanted by his skating, and then he would take him under his wing and—well, some of his fantasies may have some bearing in reality. But Yuuri had never really imagined it would be like _this_ with Victor. His fantasy Victor had never been so devoted and eager to satisfy Yuuri, had never kissed his skate on international television _._ Who even does that? Victor Nikiforov, apparently. But Yuuri is fully aware that when it comes to Victor, he is exceptional; Victor belongs to him. It was his skate that he kissed. He found a new love for skating through Yuuri. Victor kisses Yuuri, begs to be fucked by Yuuri, loves no one else like he loves Yuuri.

Victor loves everything about Yuuri. Yuuri knows he’s not perfect. He’s prone to anxiety, he’s stubborn, he stress eats, and sometimes he gets so wrapped up in his own head that he forgets everything else going on around him. But Victor loves him anyway. He’s even indulging this…whatever _this_ is. Victor is sucking a hickey into his thigh now while he works his fingers inside of him, and Yuuri shudders. “Please, Victor… I need you,” he whines. Victor sits up and strokes Yuuri’s hip gently.

Yuuri can still remember the first time Victor had indulged this fantasy. It had been completely spontaneous, the words had just slipped past his lips as his cock betrayed his brain, like the fleeting thought he had before Onsen On Ice. Yuuri had been fucking himself senseless on Victor’s lap when suddenly he stopped him.

_“What’s wrong, Victor?” he asked shakily._

_“Nothing, love—the condom just broke.” Victor smiled at him apologetically._

_Yuuri couldn’t help himself. He moaned and started grinding his ass against him. “Oh, Victor.”_

_Victor stammered. “Well, I—I was tested before I came here, not that I had a lot of encounters before y—Yuuuuuri,” he moaned._

_“Victor, we’re both clean, just let me fuck you like this, please.” Yuuri’s heart was hammering in his chest, lust fogging his mind and destroying every last shred of self-control he had remaining. Victor nodded frantically. “Yes, Yuuri, please,” he replied eagerly. Yuuri lifted his hips and slammed them back down, moaning deeply at the feeling._

_“Oh, Victor,” he panted, “that’s it. I want you so bad. I want this, want you to come in me,” he babbled. “Want your babies,” he moaned._

_Victor’s eyes snapped open at that. “You—you want my what?”_

“Yuuri, you had better turn over,” he says. Yuuri turns his head and sees that Victor is smiling softly at him, his face full of warmth, eyes full of lust. How did he ever get so lucky? “We should do this the right way, _solnyshko._ To make sure it takes.”

Yuuri can’t help the small groan that escapes his lips. He turns over, and Victor grabs the pillow that had fallen to the floor in their preamble. He lifts his hips so that Victor can slide the pillow underneath. Victor lifts Yuuri’s left leg over his shoulder, kissing his calf tenderly. He works his way down to his inner thigh, eliciting breathy gasps as he nears his throbbing cock. “Vitya,” Yuuri breathes out shakily. “Stop teasing me. Just do it already.” He licks a stripe from base to tip, and Yuuri moans loudly. “Victor, please,” he begs. He lifts Yuuri’s other leg over his shoulder and kisses his way back down, nipping gently along the way.

“Are you ready for me, _lyubov moya_?” Victor’s voice is so tender Yuuri thinks his heart might burst, if his cock doesn’t first.

“Yes, Vitya. Please hurry up and fuck me.” Yuuri is shaking with need. Victor lowers himself over Yuuri and kisses him slowly and hungrily. He can taste himself on Victor’s tongue, and it sends a spike of pleasure through him. He runs his hand through Victor’s silver locks and tugs, making him gasp.

“Oh, Yuuri, so impatient for my cock. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.” Victor kisses him under his jaw and starts pressing into him. Yuuri moans in relief as he feels Victor sliding inside him, filling him. His whole body is burning with desire. “I’m so glad we talked about this, my Yuuri. So glad we both want this.” Victor cups Yuuri’s cheek and kisses him softly, tongue tracing his lower lip. “You know how much I love your off-season tummy. I can’t wait to see what you’ll look like when your belly is full with my baby.”

Yuuri loses it at that. Somewhere in his rational mind, he thinks that maybe he should be ashamed, but instead he is hopelessly engulfed in pleasure at the thought of Victor fucking him and getting him pregnant. It’s not that he even wants kids. He thinks that they’d be just as happy growing old together with Makkachin. There’s just something about the thought of Victor fucking him so hard and well that he gets Yuuri, a man, pregnant. The feeling of being so utterly filled up with _Victor._ “Fuck, Vitya, harder. Fuck me harder,” he begs. Victor complies. Victor always complies.

_Yuuri is hiding his beet-red face in shame. “Yuuri,” Victor says softly. “Don’t hide from me. It’s alright. Is—is this just, um…” he trails off, index finger pressed to his lips. “Is it a sex thing?”_

_“Oh, god,” Yuuri wails. He’s mortified. He can’t believe he said that, and now Victor knows. He knows about his weird kink and he’ll never be able to look him in the eye again and—“Yuuri!” Victor places his hands over Yuuri’s and draws his face toward him. He’s looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, and there isn’t even a trace of anger or disgust. “Yuuri, you know I love you. If you want that… if you want my baby,” his voice lowers, “then I’ll give it to you”._

Victor had pushed him on his back after that, fucking him hard into the mattress, assuring him that he would take good care of him and their baby, telling him how he couldn’t wait to see his belly swell, couldn’t wait to spend their lives together. He came so hard he thought he might die. He had also been mortified when he remembered that the walls of the inn were thin. _“Poor Mari,” Victor chuckled._

Yuuri can feel the pleasure building as Victor slams into him. Yuuri tugs at Victor’s hair, scratches his nails down his back. “Vitya, fuck a baby into me,” he cries.

Victor moans loudly, his movements becoming more frantic. “Oh, Yuuri, _solnyshko, ya tebya lyublyu_ , so much, oh god—” Victor’s body goes rigid for a moment as he climaxes, and that’s when Yuuri comes. When he can feel Victor’s cock pulsing inside him, his hot seed filling him up.

“Oh Vitya, _yes_ ,” Yuuri moans in sweet relief, shaking as he comes with his cock untouched, his spend coating his belly. Victor’s hair is mussed, his face sweaty and flushed, and he is smiling at Yuuri. He looks perfect. Yuuri reaches up and caresses his cheek. “I love you, Vitya.”

“My Yuuri. I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve never, ever written fanfic before, but i just needed to indulge yuuri’s pregnancy kink. i know my username is “victorisabottom”, and he is, but sometimes yuuri wants victor to fuck him so hard he gets pregnant, okay? and victor will give yuuri whatever he wants.
> 
> shout out to winnerwinnerkatsudondinner for [this headcanon](https://tmblr.co/mGRQ0V95Z9f5i4y1KwpzwPw) which is mentioned in this fic.
> 
> also, shoutout to anandrine for supporting yuuri in his kink


End file.
